Special Places, Special Ties
by Ponderosa Dreamer
Summary: Adam's son demonstrates that he is, indeed, a Cartwright.


Special Places, Special Ties

**Special Places, Special Ties**

Franklin Cartwright was bone-tired, hungry, cold, and soaked to the skin. And at the moment, he wouldn't have traded places with anyone in the world! After two years of living on the Ponderosa, his father had finally decided that Franklin, at thirteen, was accomplished enough as a cowhand to help with the spring round-up. So, despite the miserable, rainy weather, he wasn't about to complain. He had worked hard to gain his father's respect, and he wasn't about to mess that up by whining like he had when they'd first come here!

"Frank! Get that heifer!" Adam shouted to his son, watching him easily guide the wandering cow back to the main herd. The boy had learned well the meaning of hard work during the past two years. For a moment, Adam thought back to the sulky, spoiled child he had dragged west from Boston.

Hoss was frowning as they drove the last of the cattle into the holding pen. "Near's I can figure, we're about ten head short." He handed the tally sheet to Adam.

"What?" Joe snorted in disgust. Just once, he'd like to get home before his children were asleep. It seemed like he hardly saw them this time of year.

Adam passed the sheet over to Joe. "See for yourself, little brother. Like Hoss said, ten short." He looked up toward the mountains. "They've got to be up in those hills somewhere."

Joe sighed, knowing that neither one of his brothers would even think of heading for home until those cattle were accounted for. "Well, might as well start looking."

Hoss grinned at Joe's hangdog expression. "Tell ya what. We can cover more ground if we split up. I'll take Frank up toward Silver Canyon, and you 'n' Adam can go check out the ridge." He looked over at his older brother for his opinion of the plan.

Adam hesitated. Frank was becoming a much better horseman, but Silver Canyon was rocky and treacherous, even more so with the rain pouring down. "I don't know, Hoss. Maybe we'd just better call it a day. It'll be easier riding tomorrow if this rain lets up."

Hoss scowled, "Who's sayin' it's gonna let up tomorrow? I say let's just get this job over with. If this dadburned weather keeps up, Silver Canyon's gonna be a river by tomorrow."

Frank was watching his father's face as he considered what Hoss had said. It wasn't too often that Papa disagreed with Uncle Hoss.

Joe ventured his opinion. "I'm with Hoss. This is miserable enough, and I sure don't want to have to come back out here tomorrow."

Adam knew when he was outnumbered. "Okay, but we'll be losing the light soon. How about we meet back here before dark, whether we find 'em or not." He phrased it as a suggestion, since he was no longer in a position to give his brothers orders. They had reminded him of that fact several times in the months following his return.

"Fair enough, older brother." Hoss turned his horse toward the hills, with Frank following him.

Joe and Adam watched them ride off, before turning their own mounts toward the ridge. Joe eyed the cloudy sky with distaste, remarking to his brother, "Why do I get the feeling we've been had?"

Adam laughed. "Probably because you didn't think of Silver Canyon first! They've got a harder ride, but it's just one canyon." He resolved not to worry about Frank. Hoss wouldn't let him get into anything he couldn't handle. 

v v v

Hoss and Frank spotted four cattle huddled a short ways into the canyon. "Looks like we lucked out, Uncle Hoss." Frank was relieved that they had found the strays so quickly. It was raining harder now, and the wind was cutting right through their wet clothes.

Hoss scanned the walls of the canyon. "Yeah, but I get the feeling there's a couple more around here." He heard lowing from up ahead, then spotted the two steers about halfway up the canyon. "Dadburn ornery critters!" He looked over at his young nephew. "Think you can get these four back to the pen on your own?"

Frank blinked in surprise. "Yeah, but what are you... Uncle Hoss! You can't go after them by yourself!" He had learned a great deal about the land in the last couple of years, and knew a dangerous situation when he saw one. "What if the canyon floods?"

Hoss glowered at him. "That's why you gotta get them four outta here. Tell your pa and Uncle Joe I'll meet 'em at home. Now go on, git!" He turned and rode off, up the canyon.

Frank stared after his uncle, not sure for a moment what he should do. Obedience finally won out, and he started herding the strays back toward the pen.

He noted uneasily the flow of water down the hill as he rode. His father, uncles, and grandfather had all lectured him on the dangers of flash floods in the hill country, and he thought his uncle was taking too big a risk for a couple of steers.

v v v

Joe and Adam had flushed three cows out of the brush before calling it quits. The sun was getting low in the sky, and they'd barely made it back to the pen before dark. Adam's face showed his concern when they rode up to see Frank sitting there alone. "Where's Hoss?" he asked his son.

"He sent me back with the four that were at the mouth of the canyon. There were two more about halfway back that he went after." Frank was getting worried that Hoss had not returned to the holding pen. "He said he'd meet up with us at home."

Adam fought down a flare of anger at his son for leaving his brother alone in such a situation. It wasn't the boy's fault, he reminded himself. Frank had only done what he was told. "That damn fool! He knows better than that," Adam muttered.

Joe had to agree with Adam on that one. "Want to go after him?" 

Adam looked like he was considering it, then he shook his head. "Hoss knows that country. He'll stay out of trouble. He's probably halfway home with those cattle by now, anyway."

Frank wasn't fooled by his father's confident tone. He hoped Uncle Hoss was at home by the time they got there, or Grandpa was gonna have a fit!

v v v

It was well after dark when Donna Cartwright heard the kitchen door close quietly. Joe, Jr. bounced up from the table where he was reading and raced to greet his father. By the time she reached the kitchen, her seven-year-old son was halfway soaked. She shook her head at the sight of her bedraggled husband standing there dripping with the child hanging on his leg. All she said was, "I kept supper hot, and there's coffee made."

He grinned and set about detaching his son. "Hey, JJ, let me sit down first, okay?" Joe sat at the table, then looked up at his wife. "Danny and Faith asleep?" 

She nodded, then heard the thumping from overhead. "Well, they were, anyway." 

Danny thundered down the stairs. "Pa! Pa! I saw a skunk! And I saw it before JJ!" At five, Danny seemed in a perpetual race to keep up with his older brother.

"Mamaaaaa!" Faith Marie wailed as she wandered into the kitchen. Her face lit up at the sight of her father, and she rushed to him. "Papa!" She held out her arms to be picked up.

"Not now, baby, Papa's all wet." Joe wanted to get dry before he got his whole family soaked. However, he forgot that two-year-olds were not noted for their patience. Faith's squall rang out, letting everyone know that she was _not _happy! He gave in and picked up his daughter. "Okay, okay! Little tyrant!" He tickled the toddler, turning her tears into giggles.

Donna laughed as she brought a plate over to him. "And you wonder why she's spoiled rotten!"

Joe grinned at her as he started to eat, still balancing the baby on his lap. "Hey, I was spoiled rotten, and look how I turned out."

"Yeah, that's what I mean," she teased. "Let me take her and get her dry." She turned to the two boys, "And you two, off to bed!"

"Aw, Ma!" JJ thought it was silly to expect him to go to bed this early. After all, he was bigger than Danny, and Danny didn't even go to school yet!

Joe cut off his oldest son's protest. "Go on. As soon as I eat and get into some dry clothes, I'll be up." The boys reluctantly headed up the stairs, followed by their mother carrying their whimpering sister.

v v v

Ben looked out the window, irritated by the seemingly endless rainfall. It wasn't so much that he _wanted _to be out there, soaked and uncomfortable. It was just the thought that maybe he wasn't up to it anymore. But there was no use kidding himself, he was almost seventy, and he just couldn't do as much as he could twenty years ago. He seemed to be reminded of that fact more and more recently. He got up from the papers he'd been shuffling aimlessly for half an hour, and walked over to the fire.

Alyssa came in, dripping. "Hi, Grandpa."

He frowned at his granddaughter. "How did you get so wet, just coming from the barn?"

"It's coming down in buckets!" She moved to the fire to warm herself. "Papa, Frank and Uncle Hoss are going to be soaked when they come in."

"You better get dry yourself." Ben watched the girl scoot upstairs. He could remember wondering if Alyssa would ever adjust to life on the Ponderosa. At first, she'd been so homesick for Boston that she'd even tried to run away. Now here she was, gladly doing her brother's share of the barn chores so he could help with the round-up. As much as he hated to admit it, getting her away from her mother's influence had been one of the smartest things Adam had ever done.

He looked around as the door opened again, and Adam and Frank came in. As Alyssa had predicted, they were soaked to the skin, and looked worried as well.

"Hoss isn't home yet?" Adam's concern had increased when he hadn't seen his brother's horse in the barn.

Ben was instantly alerted. "No, didn't he come back with you?"

Frank looked scared. "We split up. He went to chase down a couple of strays in Silver Canyon, and told me to take the others back to the pen." He turned to his father. "I should have stayed there, Papa."

Adam shook his head. "You did what you were told. Hoss should know better." He saw the worry on Ben's face. "Pa, you know Hoss. He's probably found somewhere to hole up until this blows over. He knows that country better than any of us. The only problem he'll have is that he's going to be hungry as a grizzly in the spring when he does get home."

Ben tried to let himself be reassured by Adam's words. He looked at his oldest son, suddenly wondering when Adam had gone so gray. He realized with a start that his oldest boy would be fifty in a couple of more years!

Juanita came from the back of the house, carrying sixteen-month-old Tomas. When he had been born, just a few months after Adam had moved back into the house with his two children, Ben had finally suggested to Hoss that an addition to the house was needed. Years ago, when he had built the house, Ben had never foreseen the day when it would be too crowded. It had seemed roomy when his boys were growing up, but with the four adults and three children, plus the baby and Hop Sing, the place had been bursting at the seams! Hoss and Juanita had their own suite of rooms, attached to the back of the main house.

Juanita looked around as she came into the great room. "I heard Adam and Frank. Hoss did not come back with them?"

Ben leaned over and poked at the fire. "No. He went chasing a couple of strays up Silver Canyon. Adam thinks he might have had to stay up there until the rain lets up."

Tomas let out a squeal at the sound of his grandfather's voice, and began to struggle to get down from his mother's arms. "All right, _mí hijo, _you're getting too big to fight with!" Juanita let him down, and he immediately toddled over to Ben. She laughed as the baby attached himself to Grandpa's leg. "He's already as big as Elena! He is going to be like his papa, that one."

Ben smiled down at his grandson's smiling face. While Elena was small and dark like her mother, Tomas was almost the image of Hoss at the same age. Both little ones seemed to have inherited their father's easygoing nature, though. The only time anyone heard them fuss was when a meal was delayed.

No sooner had Ben settled into a chair with Tomas on his lap, when Elena came scampering out of the kitchen and clambered up next to her brother. "Grampa! Me help Hop Sing _la comida!" _It took him a minute to sort out the tangle of English and Spanish. Elena was learning both languages at once, but at two and a half,didn't realize that they were two different languages. Juanita laughingly referred to the jumble as "Españolish."

"Elena, in English is 'supper.'" Juanita gently corrected her little daughter.

"_Sí, _mama, supper." Elena bobbed her dark head. Ben's laugh faded when Adam and Frank came down the stairs behind Alyssa, both dry but looking grim.

v v v

As the rest of his family sat down to a quiet supper, Hoss gnawed at a piece of jerky. He had been lucky to remember this cave, but it would have been better if he'd been able to find dry wood for a fire. What he wouldn't give right now for some of Hop Sing's chicken and dumplings, or 'Nita's enchiladas! He would be willing to settle for a cup of hot coffee. He sat huddled under his saddle blanket, and hoped that the flood water rising in the canyon didn't get this high.

After a while, he got up and wandered to the entrance of the cave. He peered out into the dark, unable to see the water that had driven him up the side of the canyon. At least the sound of the torrent rushing by didn't seem too close, so he should be okay here at least until sun-up. He grabbed up the blanket and settled closer to the opening, so he would know if the flood level got high enough to be dangerous.

With nothing else to occupy his thoughts, Hoss pictured his children at the table, Juanita feeding Tomas. Alyssa would be helping Elena, although the little one insisted she was big enough to eat by herself. Her efforts usually resulted in more food winding up on her than in her, but Elena had gotten her fair share of the Cartwright stubbornness, and resisted being fed most of the time. Hoss chuckled out loud, remembering his little brother going through the same stage. His mind full of images of his home, Hoss finally drifted off to sleep.

v v v

Breakfast at the Ponderosa was subdued, as well. No one had gotten much sleep. Ben had dozed, off and on, telling himself over and over that he was being ridiculous. Hoss had spent most of his forty-two years in this country, and knew better than most men the dangers and how to avoid them. If anyone could take care of himself out there, it was Hoss. The silent scolding didn't do any good.

Juanita had tossed and turned all night, missing her husband's comforting bulk next to her. They had spent few nights apart since their marriage, and she couldn't help worrying about him being gone in this weather.

Frank was still berating himself as he came downstairs. He should have tried harder to talk Uncle Hoss out of going after those strays! Adam recognized the look on the boy's face as he joined them at the table. He was going to have to convince Frank that it wasn't his fault.

Alyssa, too, saw that her brother was blaming himself. She stared out the window, where the rain continued to fall, although not as heavily as it had yesterday. What did Frank think he could have done? He was just a kid, and it wasn't like he could have _forced _Uncle Hoss to come back with him!

Juanita silently went about getting her children fed, no longer even trying to pretend that she wasn't worried. Adam forced down what he could, then rose and started to prepare to ride out. He didn't say a word when Frank joined him, just walked over to the gun rack and handed the boy a rifle.

Ben's eyes hardened at the sight of his thirteen-year-old grandson checking the rifle. He walked over and pulled his own gunbelt out of the drawer and began strapping it on.

"Pa..." Adam broke off his protest at a look from his father. 

"I'm going along, Adam." Ben's tone told his son that he was not about to stand for an argument.

Adam simply nodded and pulled Ben's rifle from the rack.

Joe was saddling his horse when the three walked into the stable. He looked up, surprised. "Pa, what are you..." He trailed off as the grim looks on their faces registered. "What's wrong?"

"Hoss didn't make it home last night," Adam stated quietly. 

The words took a moment to sink in, then Joe's face froze in shock. "You mean he's still out there?"

Ben nodded. "Let's get going."

Joe bit his lower lip. "Give me a second. I'll let Donna know what's going on." He dashed for the house, returning a few minutes later carrying a sack. "Sandwiches," he said, stuffing them in his saddlebag.

Frank was relieved to hear that. No one at the main house had even thought of lunch, and they were likely to be gone all day.

Three generations of Cartwrights mounted up and rode off toward Silver Canyon.

v v v

Donna hurried through her morning chores, thinking about the dread that Juanita must be feeling. JJ couldn't get to school, anyway, with the roads so muddy, so she put the two boys to work with the simpler tasks. As soon as they were finished, she turned to her oldest. "JJ, you think you can get the buggy hitched by yourself?" The buckboard would be easier to handle in the mud, but she thought that hitching two horses in tandem would be too complicated for a seven-year-old.

JJ drew himself up to the full height of his wiry little build with pride. "Sure, Ma. Pa's let me help lots of times."

"All right. I'll get Faith ready while you take care of it. We'll go on down to Grandpa's house for the day."

Danny brightened at that. "You think Hop Sing'll have any cookies?" 

Donna shook her head. That boy and his sweet tooth! "Probably. But you're not gonna stuff yourself with treats!" There was a reason she seldom baked sweets, and that reason was five years old. Danny was energetic enough without feeding him a lot of sugar.

"C'mon, Danny. You can help with the buggy!" JJ grabbed his hat and made a dash for the door, with his brother on his heels.

Once Donna had Faith bundled up, she carried her sons' coats out to them. By that time, they had the buggy hitched and ready. Then she had to convince JJ that she was capable of driving the mile and a half to the main house.

The rain had slackened to a drizzle when they pulled up in front of the house. Donna dispatched JJ and Danny to take care of the horse, while she hurried inside with Faith. Even though they were so young, she could count on them to see that the animal was properly stabled. Joe had seen to it that they knew how to care for horses practically from the time they could walk.

Alyssa was trying to keep Elena amused by helping her draw at the low table in front of the fireplace. Elena, however, knew that something wasn't right, she just wasn't sure what. She kept asking over and over for the one person who always made everything all right. "Papa?" She looked up at her cousin.

Alyssa sighed. "No, Elena. I told you, Papa's not here. Grandpa and Uncle Adam went to find him, remember?"

The tiny girl's eyes grew round. "Papa lost?" She had gotten lost in the store once, and remembered how scared she'd been. Papa wouldn't be scared, though. He was big, and big people didn't get scared. "Papa _está_ _aquí _soon."

The older girl grinned in relief at the sight of her aunt. "Look, Elena, Aunt Donna's here, and Faith!"

Once the two little ones were busy crumpling sheets of paper, Donna asked Alyssa, "How's 'Nita holding up?" 

Alyssa looked toward the back of the house. "She's scared. But she's holding it together so far. The problem is, Elena keeps wanting Uncle Hoss."

Juanita joined them, hearing Alyssa's last comment. "She is too little to understand. The little ones no think that grownups can get hurt." 

Donna could see that she was exhausted. "Nita, why don't you go lay down for a while. You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?"

Juanita shook her head. "I just get Tomas down now. I be okay." She settled heavily in a chair, just as JJ and Danny entered. The two little boys sensed the mood in the house, and settled down quietly without their usual exuberance.

v v v

Hoss woke shivering. It seemed like every joint and muscle protested as he got to his feet. He was just getting too doggoned old to be sleeping on the cold ground like a kid! He saw daylight at the mouth of the cave, and moved stiffly to the entrance. The rain had tapered off to a steady drizzle, but when he looked down the canyon, he knew he wasn't getting out _that _way. The small creek that ran along the bottom was swollen, the water rising to a height of several feet above the floor. Hoss hoped his horse had had sense enough to head for high ground after he'd been turned loose. 

He returned to the spot where he'd slept, and gathered the blanket and saddlebag. He'd have to leave his saddle for now. It was going to be tricky enough climbing out of here, without the added bulk. He left the cave and started picking his way carefully up the side of the canyon.

v v v

Before the four riders even got near the entrance to Silver Canyon, it was obvious that the water was too high to approach from that direction. Riding around toward the rim, Frank was the first to spot the lone horse. "Grandpa, look!" He pointed toward the cluster of trees.

They recognized the animal as they neared it. Joe's spirits lifted when he saw that the saddle was missing. "Pa, Hoss must have turned him loose on purpose. He waited out the storm somewhere around here."

"But where?" Ben scanned the countryside. "There's no cabins or line shacks near here, at least that I'm aware of." 

Adam hated to be the voice of doom, but felt he had to be realistic. He spoke as gently as he could, "Pa... if he was caught in the canyon..."

Joe broke in, "No! Hoss would've gotten out!" What was Adam doing, even bringing up the subject? Pa was worried enough, as it was. 

Adam turned to his younger brother. "Joe, the canyon's flooded. We know Hoss isn't between here and the house, or we'd have seen him. There just isn't anywhere he could have..."

"Lafitte's cave!" Joe had thought of where he would go in that situation.

"What?" Adam wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"There's a cave about halfway down from the north rim. Hoss and I used to play there when we were kids. If I remember right, the entrance slopes uphill, so the water would have to get a lot higher than it is now to flood it" Joe was relieved to see hope flare in his father's eyes.

"Think you can still find it?" Ben was ready to scour the canyon, if necessary.

"It's been a lot of years, but it shouldn't be too hard to spot." Joe dismounted long enough to untie the reins on the still-bridled but unsaddled horse, then handed them to Frank before climbing back into the saddle. He led them along the south rim, stopping to point out the entrance to the cave. "Look. The water's not even close to it."

Adam was still pondering the cave's fanciful name. "Joe, do I have to ask whose idea the name 'Lafitte's Cave' was?"

"Well, when I was eight, it looked like the kind of place a pirate would have stashed treasure!" Joe grinned at his brother and nephew, his spirits brighter since seeing that the cave would have been a safe haven from the storm.

Ben stared at his youngest son. "Do you mean that you and Hoss came all the way out here by yourselves when you were _eight?" _

Joe looked a bit embarrassed at that. "Pa, it's a little late to tan us for it now!" He flashed the grin again. "Besides, you never know when a cave will come in handy." Ben couldn't think of a reply to that.

v v v

Hoss finally climbed over the rim of the canyon, down near the mouth. He had been making his way in that direction, knowing that the steeper walls further up the canyon would make the climb even more difficult. It had been hard enough, even taking the easier way. He had slipped several times, and now had numerous scratches and bruises to show for his effort, as well as being tired and covered in mud. He knew he would have a long walk to get to the south rim, since he had released his horse before crossing over to the north side. He had no way of knowing that his route up the side had taken him even farther from where his family was searching for him.

The searchers finally picked their way around the head of the canyon and started along the north rim, each straining for a glimpse of a man on foot. Eventually they stopped above the entrance to the cave and dismounted. Joe eyed the edge warily. "We need to get down there and see if he's in the cave." Joe figured he was the logical choice, being the smallest and lightest of the three men, but his dislike of heights was well known in the family.

"I'll go." Frank stepped forward. 

"No." Adam snapped out, almost by reflex. "You're not old enough."

Frank's brown eyes flashed. "I'll be the easiest to pull up if I get in trouble! I'm not stupid, Papa. I know what I'm doing."

Ben looked on at his grandson, reacting just as Adam had at the same age. Despite the situation, he had to suppress a smile at the re-enactment of the confrontations he'd had with the boy's father.

Adam looked at his father for support. "Pa..."

Ben shook his head. "Don't look at me. The boy's making sense, and we're wasting time standing here arguing about it." He didn't like the thought of Frank making the dangerous descent, but realized that his youth and agility would give him an advantage over either Adam or Joe.

Adam gave in to the logic, and handed Frank the rope he'd carried looped on his saddle. "Don't try to rush, and watch where you step."

Ben tied the end of the rope to his own saddle, and mounted up, ready to take up the slack if Joe and Adam should lose their grip on the wet rope. Frank checked the loop around his body and slipped over the edge.

He looked down toward the rushing water as he worked down the steep slope. It kept getting closer, and he wondered if the water was still rising. No, it couldn't be, since the rain had nearly stopped.

When Frank got to the level of the cave, he tugged on the rope, signaling for more slack. He worked along to the entrance and slipped inside. After a moment, his eyes adjusted to the gloom, and he spotted an object on the floor. When he felt the outline of it, he realized it had to be Uncle Hoss's saddle. He _had _been here! He picked up the saddle and carried it out of the cave. He tied the cinch strap around himself, figuring he would need his hands free for the climb back to the rim.

Frank was several feet above the cave entrance, when he heard a roaring, suddenly growing louder. He looked up the canyon to see a wall of water rushing toward him. Before he could think, the flash flood tore his grip from the rocks.

Joe heard the roar, and realized with a shock what was happening. "Oh, my God!" He turned to his father, screaming, "Pa! Go!" 

Frank felt the rope pulling him upward, against the raging current. In a moment, his head was above the water and he was able to breathe again. He managed to get his feet under him, and scrambled the rest of the way up the wall.

Adam was still pale and shaking when Frank clambered over the edge. He hadn't even noticed the rope burns on his own hands as he yanked frantically on the rope, pulling his son out of the torrent. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders as soon as he could reach him. "Frank! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Papa, I'm fine." He started to untie the rope from himself, then realized he still had the saddle on his back. "Uncle Hoss must have been in the cave. I found his saddle in there."

Ben had left his horse and rejoined them, still shaken by his grandson's close call. He helped Adam get the saddle off Frank, keeping a sharp eye on both of them. "Hoss must have crossed the canyon after he turned the horse loose. He'll be trying to work his way back over there."

Joe nodded. "He has to be heading toward the mouth, or we'd have seen him before we got here. With the climb out, he can't be too far ahead of us."

Adam wished he could be as optimistic as his little brother, but after Frank's encounter with the flash flood, he had grave doubts whether Hoss had managed to get out of the canyon. One look at his father's face, though, convinced him to keep his fears to himself as they rode on.

v v v

The morning seemed to drag on endlessly for everyone waiting at the ranch house. Juanita and Donna both tried to keep their worry from each other, but couldn't help casting anxious looks at the door every now and then. From time to time, one of the women would catch the other staring, lost in thoughts of what might be happening out at Silver Canyon.

Alyssa kept busy trying to entertain the smaller children. She wasn't having much luck, though. The two older boys were restless at being stuck in the house, and the little ones picked up on their mothers' unease. Even normally sunny little Tomas was fretful.

When Elena had asked for the umpteenth time, "Where Papa? Papa lost?" Juanita finally could take no more. She burst into tears and flew from the room, toward the back of the house.

Donna rose from where she was sitting and followed, finding Juanita sobbing in her bedroom. "Nita?" She hesitated for a moment, then went over and wrapped her arms around Juanita's shoulders. "It's okay, honey, let it all out."

"Oh, Donna," Juanita wailed. "I just keep thinking, 'What if he doesn't come back? What if they no find him?' I can't..." She broke down in sobs.

Donna couldn't pretend that it wasn't a possibility. "We have to keep hoping, Nita. You know they'll do everything they can to bring him home." She did her best to reassure her sister-in-law. "Just remember how darn stubborn these Cartwrights can be!"

Juanita sniffled. "_Sí, pero _I don't know if I can bear it, if..."

Donna turned her so that they were eye-to-eye. "Look, if it comes to that, we'll manage. You're not gonna be alone, whatever happens, Nita. You're family."

Juanita collapsed on Donna's shoulder, sobbing again. Donna just sat and held her, letting her release the emotions she'd been holding back all morning. Finally, Juanita calmed, her tears slowing to an occasional sniffle. "Here," Donna said, handing her a clean handkerchief. "Why don't you splash some water on your face and lie down for a while? Lyssa and I can handle the kids."

Juanita looked up at her gratefully. "_Sì. Gracias._" When Donna left the room, Juanita realized how tired she was. She had released a lot of tension by having a good cry, and now the lack of sleep was catching up to her. She still didn't think she'd be able to sleep, but lying down for a few minutes couldn't hurt. Her eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, and within minutes she was sound asleep.

Alyssa looked up when Donna came back. "Is Aunt Nita all right?" She had seen that her aunt was overwrought.

Donna sighed. "She's okay, just wrung out. I talked her into trying to rest for a while. She was probably up all night."

Elena stared at her aunt and her cousin. First her Papa disappeared, and now Mama was nowhere in sight! "Mama?"

Donna scooped up the tiny girl. "Mama's taking a nap, little one. Let's just let her rest for a while, okay?"

"K." Elena squirmed away from Donna and went back to the blocks she was stacking. As long as Mama was nearby, everything would be okay.

v v v

Hoss looked down at the entrance to Silver Canyon and groaned. There was no way he was going to get across that! He would have to go around the head of the canyon, and as tired as he was, he probably wouldn't make it home tonight, either. He grimaced at the thought of spending another night on the cold, wet ground, then started walking back in the direction he'd come.

After an hour, he had to stop and rest. The rain had stopped, but the wind still gusted. Although Hoss's clothes had dried out some during the night, the morning's drizzle had soaked them again, and the wind cut right through the wet cloth, chilling him. It started to occur to him that he was in as much danger from the cold as he had been from the flood. He found a rock formation that offered some shelter from the wind, and huddled down beside it. 

Joe led the way as they rode. Other than Hoss, he knew this area better than any of them. "We should catch up to him any time now. He can't have gone too much farther."

"Unless he went down and tried to cross at the mouth." Adam had been unable to shake his sense of foreboding all morning.

"He wouldn't try that. With the flooding, there's no way he could get across there. We can ride down that far, then double back. He has to be between here and there somewhere." Joe knew Hoss wouldn't even attempt something as crazy as crossing the flooded canyon.

They stopped to take a break near a cluster of rocks. As they dismounted, Adam said something under his breath that only Joe heard. Joe turned on him, squaring off to face his older brother.

"That's enough! I'm sick and tired of your gloom and doom, Adam. If that's all you can say, then just keep your damn mouth shut!" Joe had finally lost patience with him, and looked ready to take Adam on. "If you think it's no use, go on back to the ranch! But I'm not giving up on Hoss."

"I didn't say anything about giving up!" Adam was yelling back at his brother. "I just don't see how..."

Ben broke in, the strain making him edgy as well. "Both of you knock it off! We're going to stay out here until we find Hoss. And no one," he fixed his youngest son with a glare, "is giving up. I don't want to hear any more about it!"

Frank watched his father and uncle face off, wondering for a moment if they were going to come to blows. He'e heard stories about some of the fights they'd had when they were younger. Both of them had looked ready to start swinging until Grandpa stepped in.

Hoss jerked his head up, suddenly realizing that he'd dozed off. He'd been dreaming that Joe and Adam were fighting, and Pa had intervened. The voices carried on the wind, and he realized that it hadn't been a dream at all. He stood stiffly and circled out from the rocks.

Adam and Joe were still glaring at each other, and Ben's attention was on his two squabbling sons, so no one noticed the lone figure approaching until a familiar voice boomed out, "Hey, how's a feller supposed to get any sleep with you two scrapping like that?"

Four heads jerked toward him, and four faces lit up with grins. Joe bounded to him, grabbing Hoss in a bear hug. "Hoss! You big galloot, where've you been?"

Adam slapped him on the back. "About time you showed up, brother."

Hoss grinned back at his brothers. "I got tired of walkin' and decided to see if you caught my horse yet."

Frank already had the saddle off the horse and retrieved the blanket from Hoss. "He's just glad to get that saddle off his bare back!" He grinned and began re-saddling the horse properly.

Ben looked his middle son over carefully. "Hoss, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Pa. Just a few scratches. Mostly I'm just tired and muddy." Hoss figured his pa would have been beside himself all night, and wanted to assure him that he was not hurt. He knew his wife would not be as easy to convince. "And I just wanna get home!" His stomach growled as he swung into the saddle. "Anybody got something to eat?"

Everyone laughed at that. Joe reached into his saddlebag for the sandwiches. "Here, Donna fixed us lunch. They're a little squished." He tossed the sack to Hoss.

Hoss munched on the sandwiches as they rode back toward the house. Squished or not, they still tasted good.

v v v

Donna and Alyssa had finally managed to get the smaller children down for naps. Donna had settled Elena and Faith in the downstairs guest room, not wanting them to disturb Juanita. Tomas had fallen asleep in Alyssa's arms, and she had eased him onto the couch. He was just too heavy to sit and hold for too long. Hop Sing had found jobs around the house to keep JJ and Danny occupied and out from underfoot.

Donna was suddenly alert. "I think I heard riders." Since all the men were gone, Donna dashed to the gun rack and grabbed a rifle. Even though the area wasn't as wild as it had once been, it still paid to be careful. "Lyssa, get away from the door!" Her niece had run for the door, ready to open it to anyone. 

"Sorry." Alyssa was a little embarrassed. Sometimes she still forgot that she wasn't in Boston.

Donna opened the door a crack and peered out. Then she set the rifle down and flung it wide. "They're back. Lyssa, go get Nita!" She had seen that there were five riders, and one of them was big and draped in a blanket.

Alyssa ran for Juanita's room. "Aunt Nita, wake up! They're back!"

Juanita sat up. "Is Hoss with them?"

Alyssa grinned and nodded, and Juanita ran for the front door. Almost before he could get down from the saddle, she was in her husband's arms, oblivious to the mud and dampness. "Hoss, _mí corazón!" _She pulled back from him to inspect him. _"Qué pasó? _What happen? You are hurt!" She touched a bruise on his face.

"I'm fine, Nita. Just got banged up a little climbin' out of the canyon." Hoss could see he was in for a long session of female fussing. To tell the truth, he really didn't mind the thought all that much.

Juanita noticed the mud caked on Hoss's clothes, and ordered him to the bath house. He went along with her, laughing at her fierce expression. He settled in the tub, letting the hot water soothe the aches. It sure was good to be home!

"Hoss, wake up. The water is getting cold." He jerked awake to see his wife smiling down at him. She handed him a towel. "Hop Sing says that he fix _mucho _supper for you, and you better eat it all!"

Hoss grinned at that. "Good thing, too. I'm hungry enough to eat a bear!" He paused for a moment, a teasing light in his eye. "Course, I sure could go for a little salsa for an appetizer." He grabbed for her as she squealed.

Joe had to choke back his laughter at his nephew's disgusted look when they heard the squealing and laughing from the bath house. "Sounds like Hoss is feeling better." He burst out laughing when Frank just rolled his eyes at the comment and continued from the barn into the house.

Ben smiled at the sounds from beyond the kitchen. Hoss and Juanita were entitled to a little time together, after the last two days. It sounded like they were making good use of the privacy.

Donna and Joe agreed to stay for supper, and Ben was pleased to have all of them gathered around the table. He could actually _see _that they were all home safe. Hoss was doing justice to Hop Sing's supper, despite having both his son and daughter in his lap. Neither child was about to let loose of their Papa. Hoss finally asked a question that had been puzzling him all afternoon. "How in tarnation did you get my saddle out of that cave?" He had seen the flash flood, and figured that he was in the market for a new saddle. He had been surprised when they had shown up with it, but hadn't thought to ask at the time. He had just been too relieved to see them.

Adam explained. "Joe remembered the cave, and thought you might wait out the storm there. We had to see if you were still there, so Frank went down and found your saddle." He remembered the pride he had felt in his son, even as they were arguing over whether or not Frank should go.

Hoss looked at the boy, no, young man, he corrected himself. "You mean you dragged that heavy old saddle all the way up that canyon?"

"Well, I didn't exactly drag it. I sort of wore it. You could say I saddled myself." Frank grinned at the image.

"Good thing, too," Joe added. "If he'd been trying to carry it, he'd have lost it when the flash flood hit."

"You got caught in that?" Hoss hadn't known about this until now.

Frank ducked his head. "It wasn't that big a deal. I was tied on real good, and Grandpa pulled me right out."

Hoss realized the chance his young nephew had taken looking for him. He turned to Adam. "You done raised a good 'un there, older brother."

Adam smiled at his son. "I know."

— End —


End file.
